


Forest Festival

by Tofuisgr8



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I warn there may be some cliffhangers, I'm obsessed with fluff btw, M/M, Royalty, Slow Updates, first fic, fluffy feels, kingdom style, little bit of action...maybe, wolf ears and tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuisgr8/pseuds/Tofuisgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest was his home. With his abnormal silver blond hair, blue bright eyes, and lets not forget, his fluffy white ears and tail, Akihito found it very hard to fit in with "people". Ever since he was found and raised in the forest, Akihito found no other place more comfortable. However when the one and only family he ever had passed away, Akihito now understands that he has to fend for himself. At this decision, Akihito ventures out of the forest and into the neighboring kingdom where he meets the one and only King. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chance of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> HI! ummmm.... Just heads up, this is my first time writing a fic.  
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this and I could have support on continuing it. Since this is my first ever Fic, I'll probably just post one chapter for now and see how it runs. If it does well I'll give my best in updating as often as I can!  
> Thanks so much for clicking this title. It means a lot!

*Growl*  
"Uuugghhhh"

Today Akihito didn't wake up to the beautiful birds singing this morning. Instead he woke up to the pain of hunger and he loud roar of his stomach.  
Stretching, and pattering off out of his small bedroom, his pure white ears twitching to the sensation of morning.  
Long ago, Akihito was found barely at the age of 1, deep in the middle of the forest. There he was found by an Old man by the name of Takaba Fukumoto, who lived in the deep wonders of the forest. Ever since he could remember the forest was Akihito's home and Fukumoto was his family. Because of his abnormal skilled blond hair, his blue bright eyes, and let's not forget, his pure fluffy white ears and tail, many wanderers of the forest would shriek and attack in horror at first sight of him. Due to this, Akihito never left the forest. He believed that the forest was his home and will always be. However the time came where his world would have to grow wider. Starting with the death of Fukumoto. After the death of his only "family" Akihito knew he had to tend to himself and sooner or later go out of the forest. That day happened to be the day his Stomach disagreed with him having berries from the forest for the millionth-so time.

"Alright! Hood? Check! Money?Check!Tail tucked in? Check!"

Akihito took a breathe. This was the first in a looooong time since he last left the forest. Ever since his curiousness led hint is stray out of his comfort, he was almost killed and skinned for his unusual ears and tail. Because of this Fukumoto only went out for food leaving Akihito alone. When he came back, Fukumoto would tell the young blonde of the outside world beyond the forest. He heard so much about the neighboring Kingdom, Sion who held high promises to its people.

Today Akihito was set out to visit this wondrous kingdom he heard so much about and to get food. Food. FOOD. That was the only reason he wanted to go. NEEDED to go. 'Pshhhh it's not like I wanna go see people cause I'm lonely.' Akihito silently denied this thought as he pranced out towards woods.

As Akihito walked into the gates of Sion he was awed by the amount of people and tents and FOOD everywhere in his sight. He could feel his tail wagging in happiness and he urged it to stop to make it unnoticeable. As he strode glancing from stall to stall he became absent minded about his hood. And so right when he had found an alluring scent, he was knocked back by the crowd making him hit his bottom to the ground.

"Ow!"

Akihito was to distracted by the pain that he didn't notice his hood had slipped off until he had put his hand to his head.

"Shit"

His ears twitched at the frozen people around him.

"A...a...A MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER!"

At that shriek the crowd of people started to panic. Some running in fear and others gathering around a frightened Akihito. Akihito whimpered down at the shrieks and panicked to get out of the crowd and out of sight. However he was blocked by the men who had swords pointed at him.

"What are you. And what do you want with our town!"

Masked with fear Akihito stood by being able to say anything. He had been traumatized by people and only felt safe with Fukumoto. 

"Uh-ahhh...I’m-"

Akihito tried to reason with the angry crowd gathering closer to him, until he was interrupted by the loud gallops of horses pushing through.

"What's is the matter here?"

A deep board voice spoke out over where Akihito cowered. Looking up, Akihito's blue eyes met the gold eyes of a man sitting on a pitch black horse. He had a cold glare towards the town's people with swords. "Put away your swords." At his command, all the people dropped their swords. Within seconds they had been transfixed by the man before Akihito. Confused, Akihito slowly willed his feet to stand him up. As he looked back up to his "savior" (Akihito wasn't sure at this point) he noticed the man had gotten off the horse. The man wore a black kind of suit that stood out with a short black cape outlined with yellow that lay on one shoulder tied across his chest with metal golden emblem.. As the man made his way towards Akihito, Akihito noticed the people that had gathered around him had kneeled. Shocked and the sudden change of stance, Akihito did not notice that the golden eyes man had come close enough to him and had touched his ears. Startled by the sudden touch, Akihito flinched and jumped a whole two feet back from the tall man. The man did not seem happy about this and had whispered something to the man with glasses beside him. Once he had finished what he had said to the weird glasses man, the tall man had quickly grabbed Akihito and tossed him over the his shoulder. Out of all the things that had happened that day, Akihito did not expect to be hoisted onto a handsome man's shoulder (yes Akihito thought he was handsome) and carried off (on a horse too) towards some place he had no idea was where.

Through the ride Akihito had stopped struggling so the man had put him don't to sit in front of him as they both rode on the black horse. Because of the rocking and unnatural warmth behind him, Akihito instantly dozed off during the rest of the ride. The man smirked upon finding the little cute kitten he had caught sleeping in his arms.

The next thing Akihito knew he was carried down from the horse onto a red carpet. Rubbing his eyes from the sleep he had just woken up to, he felt a board arm go around his shoulder. Lightly startle (but not as much as before) he quickly looked to the man that he had fallen asleep on. Blushing at the thought he quickly broke his stare and moved a distance away from the man and turned to face him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!"

He tried his hardest glaring at the man in front of him. His ears and tail had shot up showing his white beautiful fur to everyone in the room. 

The man smirked and took a step forward. At that step Akihito alerted himself and jumped back with his ears and tail still high in the air. At this, the man did not seem happy. However instead of grabbing the young boy like he did in town, he put his hand across his chest and lightly bowed. 

" My name is Asami Ryuichi King of Sion. May I ask who are?"

Shocked by the sudden politeness Akihito slowly relaxed. It was the first time anyone had asked him "who" he was and not "what" he was. At that moment before he could answer the man, he suddenly was hit with an enormous amount of pain. Holding his stomach Akihito crouched bending over. Noticing the pain Akihito was in Asami quickly went to his side just in time to catch a fainted Akihito in his arms.

“Hmmmnnnnm…” *sniff* *sniff*  
‘Hm? What…that smell…’  
“FOOD!”

At the delicious scent of food overwhelming him, Akihito jumped up from the fluffy bed he was placed in and launched himself at the direction his nose took him.  
“Woah there..”  
At the familiar voice Akihito snapped his attention to Asami, with a tray of a grilled seasoned steak.  
Forgetting that his mouth was watering, Akihito suddenly alerted himself. But quickly relaxed at the remembrance of how the man treated him. ‘He saw me as a person...not a thing.’

Smiling at the blonde boy relaxing his body with his mouth drooling, Asami placed the steak in front of the boy making the boy’s white adorable ears stand up and his tail wag in happiness.

Chuckling at the most adorable image he had just seen he finally asks the boy,  
“So my little mysterious kitten, now will you tell me your name?”

Eyebrow raising at the weird nickname that he was given, Akihito took to eating the steak, replying in each chew.

“Takaba..Takaba Akihito.”

“Hmmmm… so. Akihito, what makes a “wondrous” person like you come to my kingdom Sion?”

‘His Kingdom?’  
Akihito finished the steak in a matter of seconds and had remembered that the man had named himself king.

“King?”

“Yes, I am the King of this kingdom. Is there something wrong with that?”

Akihito had heard stories of the ruthless king of Sion. However he did not imagine the king to be a young handsome being as Asami.

“I thought you would be a wrinkly old man.”

“Well I’m sorry for not being one.”

At this moment Asami had sat next to Akihito on the bed leaning in on the boy.  
At this sudden close contact Akihito turned beat red and squirmed trying to make distance, but was stopped by Asami’s hand that had grabbed him and pushed him down. Frightened, Akihito shut his eyes and trembled. Akihito had his eyes closed tight until he felt a relaxing feeling on his head and back. Slowly and carefully opening his eyes, he saw that Asami had pulled him up onto his lap and was feeling his ears and was stroking his back. Feeling suddenly relaxed and spent, Akihito slowly drifted off into sleep with the wonderful feeling of warmth around him.

“Looks like I found something interesting.”

“Yes indeed.”

As he was pulled into a deep sleep, Akihito faintly heard the small conversation, but paid no mind to it.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito wakes up to find that he's locked in. What will our mischievous young wolf do now? He still stays pure even in a puddle of blood ;-;
> 
> [Excuse the horrible summary. Let's just get to the story Lol]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiHi! Thanks so much for the kudos and the comments. As promised here is the second chapter. Sorry for the one week wait! Hopefully I'll get the third chapter by next week depending on how much work I've got. In the middle of school so I slowly got the 2nd chapter up and ready! Shout-out to Delmire who helped beta this chapter (and deal with my horrible writing and grammar). Check out her stories! Their really something, and they don't disappoint! ;) 
> 
> OH YAH. I forgot to mention. I write my chapters from songs I hear and get attached to. (this story was mainly written listening to songs from V.K.) Some of the titles of the chapters may be the same to the song, and I suggest you listen to them. Preferably from V.K. Cause they're really nice songs and V.K. is an OP composer. :3  
> [Fic Title was from the song "Forest Festival" composed by V.K.]

Asami carefully lowered the boy onto the soft comforter of the bed. After making sure that his new 'pet' was deep into slumber, he gently brushed his fingers through the beautiful blonde strands making sure not to bother the boy but at the same time enjoying the softness of the fur.

A light quiet knock was heard from the door and a man with glasses swiftly stepped in. After a moment of silence Asami whispers.

"Kirishima, what are your thoughts?"

"I apologize your highness. I have never seen anything like it. I will look into the history records to see if there are any connections to 'what' he is."

"Thank you, Kirishima. Do I have anything scheduled for the rest of the day?" Asami asked, his eyes still fixed on Akihito who was now curled up to his knees for warmth.

"Yes, one of the new merchants in town would like to have a meeting to discuss their renting fees and raise production."

Pulling the covers over Akihito, Asami sighed tiredly before slowly getting to his feet. He left the bed reluctantly and Kirishima interrupted his thoughts as he headed out. "Your highness would you like me to have something be brought for the boy to eat when he wakes?"

Remembering the time the boy had fainted due to hunger in the morning, Asami lightly chuckled and gave the "Ok" to Kirishima with a wave of his hand. A little startled at his boss's sudden smile, Kirishima jotted down a note on his notebook to make sure the boy had food and followed Asami out to the hallway towards the main hall.

***

The last thing Akihito remembered before he fell asleep was the warm safe feeling of another, and a type of scent. For some reason Akihito couldn't pinpoint the scent he was drawn to. 'Asami Ryuichi, King of Sion. His scent … it has a crispy type of scent, and then there's that other scent. It smelled somewhat of iron...I wonder what it is?' Akihito was lost in his thoughts until he heard a knock on the door and jumped at the sudden interruption. He slowly slid off the warm cushion, leaving the bed and moved to the source of the noise. Opening the door, he was greeted by a man in the castle uniform. The uniform of a lightweight black cotton shirt with a brown scarf that hung just over the shoulders. On the left chest of the shirt was a symbol with the the letter "S" embroidered in white with small designs of vines circling it.

"Dinner"

"Huh?...Umm..."

Before he knew it, Akihito had moved aside for the man to set a metal plater down on the table in the corner of the room and he left with a light bow, closing the larger white doors behind him.

Confused over where he was Akihito followed a delicious scent that led him to the metal plater the man had left. Cautiously lifting up the lid, Akihito found himself overwhelmed by the delicious smell that surrounded him. On a plate there laid a nice steamed fish with a bowl of rice on the side. Mouth watering at the sight and the smell, Akihito could not disagree with his rumbling stomach as he dug in.

Seconds after Akihito had finished his delectable meal, he set out to look around at where he was. As he was walking around the room he saw the bed where he was sleeping on, it had a really fluffy soft texture and was big enough to fit three Akihitos! There were large paintings on the walls and some plants in the corner for decoration. Next to the bed, about three feet away, was a glass door that led towards a terrace. Akihito opened the door and stepped out, taking in the vast scenery of the town below. He looked down over the ledge finding that he was at least three stories high above the ground.

"Why the heck does this place gotta be so big?" Akihito sighed as he tilted his head and his ears twitched. He walked back into the room and headed towards the door, only to find it locked.

"Argh!" Akihito groans in frustration as he shook the door knob.

Turning and walking back to the terrace, he observes his surroundings more intently to find a way out. Akihito finds a pipe on the side over the stone railing. Looking where it leads to, he climbs up grabbing the pipe and climbing up to the next ledge above him. There he finds another room that looks like the room he had just escaped. He tries this room's door, and sure enough, it's unlocked and he steps out onto the red carpet of the long hallway.

***

“Please, your highness I beg of you just one more week! I’ll be sure get the money for the rent in one more week!”

The man on the floor was on his knees forehead to the floor, barely touching the red crimson carpet. Asami sighed, he was already tired of newbie merchants not fulfilling their rent schedules. The man before him had a young girl next to him also kneeling. The girl looked to be in her teens and was wearing a light blue-ish gray dress with a pale red cape over her shoulders. The man beside her wore a brown type of jumpsuit with high black boots, and also a pale red cape over his shoulders.

“Please!” The man pleaded once again when Asami didn’t answer.

“You have been late on your rent for five weeks already, this being your sixth. Do you think that I’m so kind and generous to let you take business in my territory without payment?” Asami’s voice had a hard edge to it at the end of the sentence making everyone in the room shiver.

“Please! I apologize your highness but business down in the town has not been so good, I could barely feed my daughter a decent meal! I will surely pay you next time!”

‘So he plans to guilt trip me eh?’ It would seem that the people in his kingdom thought little of him. Not letting his anger overwhelm, Asami did not let his expression falter. “Kenshiro-san there will be no next time. Please pack up your belongings by the end of tonight. I do not wish to discuss any more of this, this is a waste of my time.” With a wave of his hand, two men stood behind the merchant and his daughter to lead them out of the castle. But in a flash the girl shoved one of the guards aside, pulling a knife, and rushed towards Asami head on.

“Asami!”

***

As Akihito walked down the crimson carpet of the hallway he saw that not much was decorated. The hall only had a few ancient looking paintings and some potted plants in the corners of the turns.

“God, how big is this frickin place? It feels even bigger than the forest!” After he turns a few corners, Akihito noticed a narrow stairway that joined with another across the room merging into a stairway in the center of the room. He walked down to the second floor finding another similar stairway, assuming it led to the first floor. Akihito nearly fell as he couldn’t take his eyes off the sparkling decor. Above him was a huge crystal chandelier which beamed with light. Along the walls of the enormous room candles were neatly spaced apart to add light in every corner possible. Once Akihito hit the second floor he caught a glimpse of Asami with his back to him. Scowling as his chance of escape had crumbled, he notices two people in front of Asami on their knees. He cocks his head to one side and quietly walks down the stairs with his ears twitching to catch the conversation.

“I do not wish to discuss any more of this, this is a waste of my time.” He catches part of the conversation and sees Asami turn around noticing Akihito. As he walks towards Akihito with a warm expression on his face, they both hear a clatter out in the entrance hall. Before Asami could register what had just happened, a girl comes from behind with a knife in her hands. Akihito didn’t think when he sprinted with all his force, moving Asami aside and letting the girl sink the blade into his stomach.

“Akihito!”

In a split second four guards had already grabbed the girl making her drop the knife covered with blood. Akihito staggers holding his stomach feeling the wet warmth cover his hand. “Uggghhh… Ow.” He falls back losing conscious as Asami catches him from behind holding him close to his chest. As his vision slowly fades, he could faintly hear Asami barking orders with a murderous expression while holding Akihito and pressing his wound to stop the bleeding.

“Ehaha...ha...don’t be...like that Asami...the king...needs to be..nice...to his...people…so...” Before he falls into darkness, Akihito barely catches the look Asami gives him. Pain and fear covered the man’s face. ‘That’s the first.’ he laughed to himself inside, and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEEHEE! I apologize for the cliffhanger. I just really did not know how to end it. Please comment errors or story suggestions and give love. Again thanks to Delmire for correcting my errors. If you guys really like AsamixAkihito, check out her fics. :D


	3. Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that I'm late on updating this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter~  
> (excuse chapter title it ain't that great cause i thought of it in like 5 minutes.)
> 
> Big thanks to Delmire for beta-ing once again.

Akihito shifted to the right only to be welcomed with a sharp pain to the pit of his stomach.

"Urk!" He slowly opened his eyes feeling the uncomfortable sweat between his body and the blankets. As his eyes focused on his surroundings he realised he was on a wide bed with white covers and saw that it was dark outside already.

With his ears drooping down he rubbed his eyes from the sleepiness and slowly sat up. However he was once again hit with a sharp pain. 

"Ow!" 

He felt like crap.

As he waited for the pain to recede his ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. Turning his attention to the direction of the sound, he saw the dark silhouette of a familiar build. 

"How do you feel?"

Recognizing the voice Akihito relaxed, putting his hand to his bandaged stomach. He winced and pouted with his ears down.

"I feel like crap." 

Asami smirked and handed Akihito a glass of water and a pill. 

"Swallow this. It'll help numb out the pain."

Akihito gladly downed the pill. Handing back the glass to Asami, he slowly registered what situation he was in. Noticing Akihito’s ears drooping to the sides, Asami merely smirked and patted the boy’s head.

“Don’t worry. The girl and man are fine… Well, they’re alive at least.”

At the explanation of that, Akihito became confused, until he remembered what he had said. Blushing he pulled the white fluffy covers over his head. ‘Ahhhhhhhhhh! I was out of it and I didn’t really like the face Asami was making at that time.’ Suddenly, Akihito blushed a bright shade of red. ‘Eh? Why did I not like his expression that time? I shouldn’t have cared.’ 

As Akihito deeply pondered about his reaction back at the entrance hall, his train of thought was interrupted at the sudden heavy dip of the bed to his left side.

Slowly poking his head out of the snow white covers he saw that Asami had sat down on the side of the bed with his back towards him. Suddenly feeling lonely, Akihito hesitantly crawled to Asami’s side and leaned his head onto Asami’s board shoulder. Surprised by the sudden contact, Asami merely sat there with the adorable blonde’s head resting just a few inches from his own. After some few moments of peace and silent comfort, Akihito gave out an enormous yawn and was slipping from the edge of consciousness. 

“You should go to sleep. The painkillers might have made you sleepy as a side effect.”

Stroking Akihito’s ears, he chuckled at how the cute blonde tried to force his eyelids open but they were forced back closed.

“My cute little kitten needs to have his rest.”

“Kitten? I’m...a wolf...I ain’t some...small feline furbaaaaaaaallll...”

Even with the annoyance tone on his voice, Akihito was interrupted by another large yawn and slowly fell into a deep slumber.  
***  
Catching the boy and tucking him back into the covers, Asami chuckled at the adorable response he received.

It was an emotion Asami never thought he would feel again. The sudden heart rate beating rapidly with sweat soaking his body. Nervousness overwhelming him as he held the limp warm body that was slowly turning cold. Or maybe it was his imagination? No matter if this was reality or not, Asami could not shake the uneasy frightful feeling of maybe losing someone important. ’Important? What was so important of a pet that he had picked up just this morning?’ No matter what, Asami could not shake the feeling of fear he felt that moment. Even after he had rushed the boy to the castle doctor and was told that the wound was not too serious and that the boy only suffered a mild amount of blood lost, he still felt his heart beating out of his chest from panic.

Sitting next to the unconscious boy he found himself deep in thought. But in thought of what? Nothing. Asami sat there frozen as the slow rise and fall of the boy’s chest showed that he was alive passed the time. It was only when there was a light knock on the door, that Asami snapped out of it and put his attention to reality.

“Come in.”

Kirishima silently stepped in with a pile of clean clothes in one hand and his trusty-o-notebook on the other. 

“Your highness, I’ve brought you a change of clothes.”

Looking down on himself, Asami finally noticed the crimson red that stained his black and white tunic. He sighed and gave Kirishima a weary smile. 

“Thank you, Kirishima.”

He gratefully took the clean clothes and went into the small empty closet that was located at the side of the bed. Inside was spacious enough for three people to walk in. All the rooms in the castle were identical to this one. It was a normal empty room with only the necessary items needed: a bed, table, chair, and closet. After Asami was dressed with clean clothes Kirishima handed the man a folder. A bit confused, he opened it and was greeted with a picture of a young boy who had the same ears and tail as Akihito. In the folder was contents of mysterious sightings of people who were named as hybrids. There were pictures of cat, bunny, and of course wolf eared children.

“This was all I could find of Akihito’s background. At some point there were many wolf children like him, however it seems that they were slaughtered one night and not one has been seen ever since. After the tragedy many other hybrids have been slowly decreasing.”

“There have been no sightings of any of these hybrids for 20 years?”

“Yes Asami-sama.”

After a moment of silence Asami turned his gaze from the photos to Akihito sleeping on the bed. He saw the resemblance of the wolf photos to Akihito’s pair of soft ears twitching as he slept. The boy was a pure innocent life of nature and Asami was the one that was going to claim him as his own. After a long pause he gave his thanks to Kirishima. At that moment, Asami’s expression changed from his comfortable relaxed face to an unsatisfied expression that no one ever dared to go against.

“Kirishima, let’s go.”

There was business to be taken care of.

***

After Akihito had woken up, Asami gave him a painkiller that had a strong side effect of drowsiness. Once the boy was knocked out, he assigned a few guards to make sure that the boy did not wake and wander around with his wound still healing. 

Asami headed out towards the back garden. What lay behind the beautiful fountain and bushes of roses, was an old stone dungeon that Asami saved just for his special guests. Followed by four bodyguards and Kirishima, Asami entered the old smelly place and was greeted by a tall blonde man.

“Where are they?”

“The girl is here and the man is in the room across. The girl struggled a bit, however the man has been silent ever since the attack.”

“Good work Souh. However, I do not want what happened today to be repeated.”

His voice was stoned edge and seemed to transfer fully towards the man.

“Yes your highness. My sincerest apologies. I swear it will not happen again.”

Suoh deeply bowed as Asami passed him and entered one of the rooms beside him. The merchant sat on a wooden chair with his hands tied firmly to the back. As Asami came into his view the man started to sweat in nervousness with fear in his eyes. As the man panicked and stuttered through his words for an explanation, Asami just stood there with the smoke that he had started. His expression was hard and cold with no interest in what the frightened man was trying to say. Scanning the report that Kirishima had handed him of the information of the merchant and the girl so he had all the information he needed, he simply handed the report back to Kirishima and smirked. 

“Kenshiro-San. It seems you do not understand the situation you are in right now. Not only have you not paid your rent since stepping foot into my kingdom but you also send a young girl as your daughter to assassinate me. After all this, you expect me to hear an explanation?”

At the end of his sentence Asami made his voice cold with anger, making sure that the pitiful merchant felt it through his sweat and skin. At the remark, the man stopped trying to explain and just sat quietly trembling with fear to what was to come to him. 

“Not only did you want to have me killed. You harmed something of mine and let me inform you, he has more value than you, your shop, or your “daughter” will ever have.”

After Asami let out all he wanted to ‘discuss’, he sighed and waved his hand towards Suoh.

“Suoh, make sure Kenshiro san and his daughter enjoy their stay here.”

Asami left with an evil smirk and headed back to his kitten’s side. As he passed through the beautiful bushes of the roses, he faintly heard a scream. Smirking with the intention to mess with his new pet he found today, he picked a bright red rose that had just bloomed not too long ago, and headed inside.

***

The next thing Akihito woke up to was the delicious smell of fish. Ignoring the small pain at his stomach, he peeked through the big white doors that led to the hallway. There he was greeted by two tall men in black tunics. At the sight of Akihito, they bowed and led him towards the dining hall where the smell became stronger. 

Almost drooling a puddle, Akihito saw that it was morning and that the light of the sun laid over the town below in front of the castle. The town looked busy and colorful with many ribbons being set up over the corners of each building. Once he arrived at the tall wooden doors of the dining hall, he was welcomed with the gust of seasoned grilled fish. Focusing on the plate of beautiful grilled fish before him, Akihito did not notice that Asami was across the table with a smirk

“Just like a hungry, orphaned kitten.”

At the sudden remark, Akihito’s ears and tail shot up and he blushed a bright red.

“I’m not a cat! I’m a wolf!”

With a proud tone in his voice, Akihito puffed his cheeks with a pout and sat down across from Asami with the plate of fish before him. Unable to resist the smell, Akihito reluctantly (not really) stuffed the fish into his hungry self. After the food was done, Akihito was forced to go back and rest.

“What?! I have to stay inside?! But that’s boring!!!”

Not liking the idea of staying inside in the cramped guestroom, Akihito was planning on escaping until Asami gave out a heavy sigh. 

“How about, you rest until I’m done with everything today and then I can take you down into town for the festival tonight.”

At the mention of a festival Akihito’s ears shot up, with his tail wagging uncontrollably. 

“A festival? Wait, what’s a festival? Is it something you can eat? Are there fish?”

Chuckling at the reaction from the boy, Asami merely gave a soft smile and rubbed the boy’s head, making sure to cup the ears with his palm.

“Be a good boy and wait. I’ll be done in no time.”

Akihito pouted at how Asami teased him like a pet dog. Giving the man an angry face, Akihito went into the room and slammed the door behind him. Hopping into the bed Akihito stared out of the window that showed the town below and the vast forest in front.The man had a unique scent. Although Akihito couldn’t pinpoint what the strange scent was, he ignored the iron and burning smell. He found it special from Asami and it felt comfortable to be around. ‘A festival huh...I can’t wait!’ Excited, Akihito shifted in the bed until he triggered his wound and felt the sharp pain making him wince. He had to take it easy. ‘I wonder what a festival is like. Maybe Asami wants to go cause there’s food!’ Giggling to himself, Akihito imagined the man in black and white with the royal cape over his shoulder stuffing large amounts of food into himself with the face of enjoyment and happiness. His tail wagged excitedly just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooweeeeeeee chapter 3 done~~~~~
> 
> leave comments kudos and etc!
> 
> Thanks for reading till the end!!! :DDDDD


	4. My Summer Love Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil' stroll in a festival~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates!  
> This Wednesday I'll be leaving out of the country for a week. Not sure If I'll be able to post chapters, but I am sure I will be writing during the trip! Hopefully when I get back I'll have about three or more chapters for you guys~
> 
> Thanks to Delmire for dealing with my horrible grammar and beta-ing my past two chapters. It's a really great help and I hope that I'll be able to write smooth chapters soon for you guys and as to not bother Delmire too much.
> 
> Thanks again for waiting and dealing with my horrible scheduled updates! Enjoy~

It was past six when a knock came at the door. Akihito had been extremely bored in the single room he was kept in. After Asami had left, Akihito had wanted to spend the time waiting for him exploring the castle, but he was always followed by a guard. 

After Akihito was found and hauled back into the room for the fifth time, he slumped down on the couch by the window and took a nap under the warmth of the sunlight.

When the knock came at the door, Akihito was deep in sleep and was only woken by the contact of the large arms scooping him up.

"Hmmnn?"

At the sight of golden eyes staring down on him, Akihito was startled causing him to wince in pain from his healing wound.

"Careful. You're still injured."

In silence Asami carried Akihito out the door.

"Ummm...I c-can walk by myself you know."

Blushing furiously Akihito could feel even his ears turning red under the fur. He could feel Asami's smirk over him and avoided eye contact. When the man finally let him down, he found that they were in front of a door. This door though, was different than the other plain white doors. Instead they were outlined with gold the sparkle of the thin lines made the door pop out. Beside the door were two maids that smiles upon him.

"Dress him appropriately for the festival."

"Right away, Asami-Sama!"

At that moment the two maids were suddenly beside Akihito and hauled him into the room.

***

"Wait! Hey! I can dress my myself!"

"Oh! This pink one would fit right for you Akihito-sama."

"Drop the 'sama'! And no!"

"Oh my god! You tail and ears are so cute and fluffy!"

"Ah! Please don't touch!"

After many protests and touching, Akihito was finally dressed in a pale blue yukata with small touches of pale yellow flowers. After the struggle of picking and fitting, Akihito stood in front of the mirror in awe. 

"Wow."

Eyes blown and ears twitching, he couldn't stop his tail from dancing.

"You look ready."

Akihito jumped at the low voice that came from the door. Looking away from the mirror, Akihito’s eyes blew up even more at what they set their sights on.

A smirk flew onto Asami's face at the reaction.

"What? Kitten, you don't look so bad yourself. Like a cat that just got out of the groomers."

"Ah-"

Lost for words Akihito just stared, until he was snapped back to reality by a hand caressing his tail.

"Eeeep!"

Not knowing what to retort at the handsome man, Akihito blushed furiously. The man before him, the king, was also dressed in a yukata. However instead of the pale colors that made Akihito's features pop, his was deep black, with simple crimson red flowers. 

"Shall we go."

Obviously noticing the intense stare that he was given, Asami guided Akihito out the door.

***

It was extremely lively down at the festival. There were many stands with games and food. The street was bustling with everyone in the town. Lanterns were hung above the streets guiding the people through the layout of the festival. 

Akihito stood there in awe at the sparkling lights, delicious smell of food, and the many people that were there enjoying themselves. His tail was wagging nonstop, causing some attention from the people walking near him. Embarrassed by his tail he tucked it in under his yukata to avoid attention. As for his ears, he was given a small cape with a hood to cover them. 

"There will be fireworks later on right before closing."

Akihito's ears perked up inside the hood in curiousness. 

"Fire...works? What's that?"

A little shocked that the boy did not know what fireworks were, Asami pushed the question aside for later.

"You'll see. For now would you like something to eat?"

At the mention of food, Akihito couldn't help but give a wide smile. Uncontrollably, his tail was wagging in excitement.

Chuckling at Akihito trying to will his tail to stop, he grabbed the boy's hand and guided him through the crowd.

***

Tired after exploring what seemed like wonderland, they both rested on the side a bench to settle the food they had ate. More like Akihito devoured. As Akihito let the enormous amount of fish and other tasty treats digest in his stomach, Asami went out to buy some drinks to wash down their throats. 

“Uuughhh the sushi was so good, I couldn't stop.”

Groaning at his poor choice of stuffing his mouth with all the sushi stands they passed by Akihito laid down on the bench. Not noticing his hood had shift off as he rubbed his tummy, he was suddenly startled by a shout.

“It’s you!”

Akihito jumped up at the yell that was close by and looked up, with his ears perked up in attention. 

“Huh? M-me?”

There in front of him stood a girl in a blue dress, her hair looked as if as it was neat before, but was messed horribly up by force. She had a dark frown, eyes glaring at Akihito.

“You're the one who ruined my plans! If it wasn’t for you, daddy would still be alive and we would be living in happiness!”

The girl looked to be at least 16, however she acted 7 years younger. Akihito stood there, a bit scared at the outburst. 

“U-u-uumm”

Now in tears the girl was still screaming at him, “It’s your fault!” causing attention from the passerbys of the festival. Not knowing what to do, Akihito slowly stood up and patted the girl’s head.

“Uuhh..there..there?”

All of the sudden the girl’s whimpering stop and there was a dark silence over them both. After a few moments of worry, Akihito slowly backed away, but was suddenly pushed back by force.

“Urk!”

The pain from his wound suddenly hit him hard, and he coughed into his hand. Looking down, he saw that there was blood. Overwhelmed with fear Akihito quickly rubbed the blood away. 

The girl stood there with tears in her eyes as she gave Akihito a dark murderous glare. 

“You’ll pay for saving that worthless king.”

At that, she walked away through the trees into the darkness.

***

After a few moments after the sudden meeting, Asami returned with drinks.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?! Uhhh… n-nothing. The line must have been long huh?”

Quickly changing the subject so Asami wouldn’t worry Akihito felt a sting to the pit of his stomach. ‘This is bad…’

“The fireworks will be starting soon. Let’s go find a place to watch.”

“Ah- Ummhhm! Let’s go!”

Trying his best to show his brightest smile, Akihito followed Asami through the crowd. Once they had found a peaceful spot, they both settled down.

***

They had found a nice plain grass hill area that showed the dark blue sky above them as clear as day. The moon’s light showered through the lights of the festival not far below. After a few moments, the fireworks started to set off, blowing beautiful flowers of light in the sky. Akihito’s eyes blew up at the beautiful sight. Asami chuckled at the boy’s reaction, though he wondered what had happened when he was out to get drinks. The boy seemed … out of it. 

“I… I’ve never seen these things. Not just fireworks, but sushi or those lights were hung above. Everything here … is so … different.”

Asami stood there in silence listening to the boy. Noticing tears slowly sweeping down his cheek, Asami brought his finger to the boy’s cheeks and, not saying a word, brought his attention to him. With his other hand, he brushed the hood away from the boy’s head revealing his beautiful furry white ears.The boy’s eyes were a pure crystal blue and showed you peacefulness and purity. With the fireworks in the back, Asami leaned in and placed his lips onto Akihito’s causing the boy to jolt. However, Asami’s firm hand had already placed itself on the blond’s waist holding him in, as he kissed him more deeply making sure that this time this special feeling would not escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!  
> Comment suggestions and errors you feel that need to be fix next chapter!


	5. My Summer Love Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff and some backstory~ :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!  
> Sorry I couldn't post immediately, my cousin's grandfather past away during our trip so there were lots going on. I managed to squeeze some time to write a chapter for you guys and somewhat lay out how the rest of the story will go. 
> 
> Thanks to Delmire again for beta-ing!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

Akihito couldn't describe the feeling. It was a like a mix of everything he loved. It felt like he was wanted, loved. The only time he ever felt that way was when he was living with the old man. Appearing out of nowhere with no background or information of even of himself. That one old man still treated him as family. It warmed Akihito's heart to the core making him wanting to cry out of happiness. However, when the old man's body went cold after a fever that he said 'was fine', Akihito's heart crumbled and was once again like ice. After that he didn't eat or sleep for days on end.

Meeting Asami was totally not planned on his list of food to find. Heck, he didn't even know Asami existed! Akihito only saw himself as a useless burden. So when his body suddenly moved on his own taking in the knife that was meant for Asami, he felt happy. He felt he was useful. Even if it was just as a shield.

Now feeling the warmth of those lip touch his, he flinched. The first thing that Akihito thought in his mind as it slowly melted was, 'I don't deserve this.' With one hand on Akihito's hip and the other stroking Akihito's head, Asami only pressed in deeper.

After they finally separated their lips, Akihito staggered, losing balance from the loss of breathe. Quickly catching him, Asami steadied Akihito's balance letting the blonde recover.

Cheeks flushed, Akihito looked up into the golden eyes. With his ready bright blue eyes, Akihito just stared. 'It's warm ...' Those eyes captured everything in its path melting anyone who set their eyes on them.

Suddenly feeling horribly hot, Akihito could feel his body burn. He felt he soft fabric of the yukata, stick to his skin. His vision suddenly blurred as he stared at Asami's beautiful eyes.

"Huh?"

Confused by the sudden dizziness, Akihito put his hand to his head.

It _stung_.

Everything else happened too fast. The beautiful fireworks in the deep blue night sky. The "booms" and "bams" of the fireworks. Asami up close to him eyes wide. The sound of people, gasping and gossiping about. Akihito could faintly hear the rumble of hooves and shouts from Asami in front of him to someone behind him.

And then everything was black once again.

***

Being strange is not great. Heck, it's crap. Being 'weird' in other people's eyes. They give you faces that tell you that you don't belong. They treat you as if you'll hurt them in the most horrible way. Every night Akihito could only picture the one day he could walk among 'normal' people, and just blend. Being _normal_.

_Never_

He longed for the day where he could just walk through through the streets and any other person would.

_You're a monster!_

The day where he can be with someone.

_What are you?!_

The cold streaks of tears woke Akihito up that morning. Akihito sat up from the white fluffy bed he was put in. Eyes red from sobbing.

"A-a dream?"

Sighing in relief, he dragged himself out of the covers and headed towards to door, only to find it locked.

"Huh?"

Trying with more force he struggled for the door to open only to be greeted with a voice from the other side.

"I apologize Akihito-Sama, but the king wants you to stay in this room for now."

"Wha-Why?!"

"My apologies. Asami-Sama did not specify."

With the sudden silence the guard tilted his head in cautiousness. Normally the boy would try at any methods to escape. Because of this he was warned to keep his eyes strictly on the door and notice any sudden silence or suspicions.

_*BANG!*_

Startled, the guard jumped.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Akihito had kicked the door out of frustration and accidentally stubbed his toe. Now sitting criss-crossed on the center of the white fluffy bed, he crossed his arms in anger and pouted with his ears down.

"Hmmnph! That bastard! When he comes back I'll make him regret holding me up in this crummy boring place!"

***

Satisfied with Akihito's frustrated shout echoing along the hall, Asami headed down the steps towards the entrance hall. There, Kirishima was waited with a horse ready.

"Your highness, are you sure you should leave so soon with Akihito-Sama still unwell?"

"I'll only be gone for half a day to get rid of some pests. If anything were to get out of hand take care of it and make sure Akihito does not step out of the castle at all until I return."

"Yes your highness."

Kirishima straightened his glasses and deeply bowed. As Asami rode out of the gates he headed down towards the borders of the kingdom where he had some business to attend to.

That night of the festival, Asami saw many things that he thought he’d never see again. The smell of BBQ of food from the stands. The laughter and shouts of the crowd around him. Watching the young blonde smile and shout in excitement warmed his heart. So much that it hurt seeing the boy break into a fever with his face twisted in pain. He hadn't set up too many guards around each of them due to Akihito's complaints of privacy. However after leaving to get the drinks and returning to a pale Akihito, Asami regretted his decision.

After Akihito had collapsed in his arms after their deep kiss, it was only then that Asami felt Akihito's body heat. It burned. The boy's yukata was soaked in sweat and his cheeks were flushed a bright red (Though part of that may have been because of Asami). Also after finding that the boy had a fever, Asami also discovered that his wound had also opened. Leading to now, with Akihito locked up in the room to make sure he doesn't injure anything else.

As Asami galloped he sighed, 'when have I worried this much in one night?'

***

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I’M. SO. BORED!”

Akihito flung a pillow across the room letting it smack onto the door.  
“Hmmnph! I can’t believe they locked me in here!”

He sighed sliding over the bed and walked to pick up the pillow he had sent flying. Now back on the bed Akihito squeezed the cotton pillow over his chest and pouted.

After what seemed like three hours, but was actually only five minutes, Akihito sighed, now hanging his head on the edge of the bed upside down. He had vaguely remembered that he was with Asami watching the fireworks. Then he and Asami were kissing, and he suddenly felt hot, too hot. Then everything went blank.

‘Kissing…’ Upon remembering the touch of Asami against his skin, Akihito’s face flushed red. After shaking the thought out of his head, Akihito eyes drew up to the window that showed the deep forest and the town below. Staring at the sky, there were clouds hovering above blocking the sun.

“Haaa~ It’s gonna rain soon...and just yesterday was roasting hot outside. Uuuughhhhh.”

With his tail wagging and ears twitching, Akihito laid on the bed watching the sky from the window.

“I’m hungry.”

***

“Welcome back your highness.”

Asami stalked through the entrance doors, handing his cape and necessity belt to the guards. Kirishima took in front of him and bowed.

“How is he?”

“He has been somewhat quiet here and there.”

“Has he eaten?”

“He demanded food so I had the cook whip him a snack. After that he became abnormally quiet.”

At the end of the report, Asami nodded to Kirishima in thanks and headed up the stairs to visit his pet.

After turning the corner that led to the hall of Akihito’s room, he heard a shout that caught his attention.

“I am done! Where is that bastard! Let me oooooouuuuttttt!”

Once Akihito was in view, Asami chuckled at the sight. Akihito had thrown the guard by surprise and had climbed up on the tall man smacking his head with a pillow.

“Akihito.”

At the sound of Asami’s voice, Akihito froze and looked up. After their eyes met for a total of five seconds, Akihito gritted his teeth and launched himself towards Asami, pillow at hand, ready to attack.

“Aaaaaassssaaaaaammmiiiiiii!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!  
> Comments and kudos plz!  
> Also this is just a thought right now but I might do some sketches for this fic if it keeps going well!  
> follow my tumblr! (I'm not as gr8 as tofu tho): ultrakekichi


	6. My Summer Love Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito proves himself as a trouble- magnet.
> 
> Second to last chapter of ´My Summer Love´ Parts ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo~  
> Sorry this chapter turned out to be short (600 words? Goddamn it Jun get it together).
> 
> Lol well because of this, I´ve decided to end the ´My Summer Love´ Part of this story in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Delmire for dealing with my simple errors and horrible moments where I just don´t write well.  
> Also thank you to those who have been commenting suggestions and their opinions on the story. It really makes me happy that people are liking what I´m writing!

It was the first. 

 

To have someone affect him so much. Making Asami Ryuichi turn in circles through worry, it was the first. However, landing a  _ hit  _ on the great Asami Ryuichi...now that’s just an unreachable dream. Although Akihito did  not , (sadly) land a hit on Asami when he launched himself towards him with a pillow at hand, he did successfully catch Asami by surprise, a little. In the end, Asami had successfully dodged the attempted pillow assassination and had caught Akihito by the neck of his shirt and had taken the weapon out of his hands.

 

“ARGHHHHHH!”

 

Akihito whined still hanging by his shirt two feet above the ground with Asami looking down on him. 

 

“You seem lively for someone who had a knife in his stomach and a fever in just three days.”

 

“Hmmph!”

 

Akihito crossed his arms and smirked.

 

“No sickness can defeat me!”

 

Akihito still hung two feet over the floor smirked proudly with his arms crossed staring straight to those golden eyes that looked down on him.

 

After a moment of silence, Asami put Akihito down on the floor and lit a smoke.

 

“So? You’re all better now?”

 

Akihito smiled a bright smile after adjusting his collar and threw a peace sign in Asami’s face.

 

“Yup!”

 

Asami smirked and grabbed Akihito’s hand into his and pulled him down the hallway.

 

“Good. Now let’s introduce you to your new guards.”

 

“Eh? Why?”

 

“Why? Why else? You’ve proven yourself capable as a trouble magnet.”

 

“Hahhh?! You bastard! First you lock me in a room for a whole day and now you want to confine me with a radius of your guards? NO.”

 

At that, Akihito slipped his hand out of Asami’s and ran. Sprinted through the window of the closest open room, Akihito jumped out the balcony and disappeared through trees of the forest.

 

Asami clicked his tongue in frustration.’ _ That damn brat. He’s wounded!’  _

 

“Kirishima. Gather Kou’s and Takato’s team. This is their first mission. Find Akihito before he gets himself killed.”

 

“Yes your highness.”

 

At the command, Kirishima quickly left to pass the message.

 

Asami sighed and walked back into the hallway. Not only did Akihito run, but he also did not tell Asami about his encounter with the girl during the festival. After Akihito’s accident at the festival, Asami became bothered by the boy’s attitude before the fireworks had started. He had some of his men search the talk around town, and had found out that Akihito had run into a girl during the festival.

 

“I should have ended her like I ended her father.”

 

Now out in the front of the castle door, Asami tossed his cigarette and put it out with his foot. He was certain that after less than one day with a fever, Akihito was anything but ‘better’. However, by the looks of it, Akihito was better. Just that intrigued Asami, something in the hybrid blood must have boosted their immune system. Even with his stomach wound, Akihito did not seem too bothered. Though he did re-open his wound, Akihito had no other serious injuries. Better yet, the wound was healing dramatically fast leaving even Asami’s private doctor in awe.

  
One thing was certain, Akihito was a hybrid. But not only that, since hybrids have been extinct, or so people say, they are not commonly known to other kingdoms, much less countries. If people were to find out about Akihito and the things he was potentially capable of, it could start a war for power throughout the land. Asami smirked, he was the one in power. No one was going to take his throne, much less his Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!  
> :DDDDDDD


	7. My Summer Love IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eheheehheeee...yeaaahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the long wait! I was just stuck with school and other stuff that I literally stopped writing for like a week. BUT! I pulled through guys :D
> 
> Thanks to Delmire for beta-ing and dealing with my writing! Check out her fics! They are 11/10 (no joke)!
> 
> \- There is a note I would like everyone to read at the end of this chapter so don't miss it~
> 
> Thanks for waiting and enjoy!
> 
> :DDDDDD

Akihito didn't recall how far he ran until he had tripped into a small river. He had been so overwhelmed by Asami's possessiveness over him that he just yearned for some type of freedom from the man. After the cold water washed away his thoughts, Akihito leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

 

After he had jumped out of the balcony and sprinted nonstop through the woods, he did not notice anything that meant that Asami was looking for him. Looking down at his drenched clothes, Akihito finally notices that his attire wasn't the  _ best _ outdoor wear. He had left the castle with a over-sized white shirt (most likely one of Asami's that fell to his thigh, and a short pair of briefs that he had been sleeping in the past few days while in the care of the great Asami. 

 

Akihito groans and looks at his surroundings. In front of him there was a small running river where he had fallen. All around him were just greens and trees. Rubbing his arms for warmth, Akihito looked at the nearest tree and climbed. 

 

Once he was at the top he settles on a thick branch where he was high enough to be able to partly see over the forest.

 

The view was  _ beautiful.  _ Through the bustle of the tree tops the warm sun was setting. All around you could hear the wind and the birds chirp. 

 

Akihito  _ loved  _ the forest. It was his home. Not the stuffy closed doors of the castle or the bright glittery lights of the ceiling. The forest was open to all and welcomed everyone. It had the sun to warm it during the day and the cool moon to light the way at night .

 

As Akihito stared off to the sunset he shivered as a gust of wind hit.

 

“Damn it, it's  _ freezing.” _

 

“ _ Who’s there?! _ ”

 

At the sound of that Akihito froze. Looking down quietly he saw a little girl down by the river looking around.

 

As the girl frightfully spun her head from side to side trying to find the source of Akihito’s voice, Akihito recognized her as the girl from the festival. Once he confirmed it was her, Akihito remembered the time at the festival. 

 

Fear overwhelmed him. As his hands started to tremble, Akihito heard a rush of people coming towards their direction.

 

“There she is! Capture her! The king wants her  _ alive!” _

 

Akihito’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the girl’s scream.

 

“Get. Away. From. Me!”

 

Instantly, before Akihito could register what was going on, his body moved on its own. He had jumped down on one of men surrounding the girl. Landing on the man’s shoulders, Akihito put all his weight on hopping off, forcing the man down to the floor. Next he spun a kick to the nearest man that was caught by surprise from his earlier jump. Once he knocked out the man he grabbed the girl’s wrist and sprinted.

 

“ _ Run! _ ”

 

***

 

It had already been  _ four _ hours. The sun was setting and Asami was beginning to worry. It may have been the middle of summer but the nights here were still cold. 

 

Putting his hands to his forehead, Asami deeply sighed. This was the third time he had been so deep in worry, and it was all caused by one boy. One  _ hybrid.  _

 

Men were scrambling back and forth through the doors of the castle and the through the streets of the town. Asami sat on his deep red chair in his study. Piles of reports and contracts lay on his desk, however none were being looked through. As Asami continued to stare blankly at the inked words, he suddenly shot out of his seat, startling Kirishima who had just finished reporting.

 

After a long uncomfortable silence, Kirishima cleared his throat.

 

“Sir, there are been no sightings anywhere in town of Akihito.”

 

More silence crept through the room. As time ticked so did Asami’s thoughts.

 

Suddenly Asami connected the dots.  _ The forest! _

 

“Search the forest. Make sure every inch of it is thoroughly search through.”

 

Without hesitation, Kirishima bowed and left the room with a quick, “Yes your highness.”

 

After his messenger had left, Asami turned towards the wide window that stood behind him. Out the window he saw the mossy green of the trees. Over the green, there was the usual orange glow of the sun setting beautifully.

 

***

 

¨This way!¨

 

Akihito weaved through the bushes pulling the thin wrist of the girl behind him. They both ducked behind a fallen old tree trunk to catch their breath. After what seemed like a long uncomfortable silence, Akihito peeked over around their surroundings and sighed in relief. 

 

¨Okay...we lost them.¨ 

 

Giving a weary smile Akihito looked over to the girl beside him, also catching her breathe. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. Unsure what to do, Akihito slowly reached over to her, causing her to flinch. Noticing the uncontrollable trembles the girl was having, Akihito slowly got up and looked around.

 

¨I'll go look around if the close is clear-¨

 

However, once Akihito was about to move out, he felt a hand grab his shirt hem.  Surprised, he looked down at the girl. She was wearing a gray dress, her hair was messed up (probably from running), and she was clearly afraid.

 

¨It's your… fault.¨

 

¨Huh?¨

 

Trembling the girl looked up straight into Akihito's eyes. With tears streaming down her face, she screamed with all her might. Her regret and rage tumbled Akihito over.

 

¨IT¨S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY?! BECAUSE OF YOU...BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID KING!¨

 

Before he knew it, Akihito's hand had already found itś way across the girl´s cheek. Slowly she put her hand on her now reddening cheek with shock. After calming down, Akihito put his hands on the girl´s shoulders and bent down so he would be face to face with her.

 

¨A pretty girl shouldn't spout such ugly words. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, but we should really get to somewhere safe. At least out of here.¨

 

With a slight nod, the girl looked down to her feet and followed Akihito through the forest. Scratching his head, Akihito looked around for anything that looked similar to help him find the way. But night was coming fast and he needed to at least find somewhere they could hide before the men found them.

 

The men who chased the girl, were somewhat familiar, but at the same time different. They were tall intimidating men, but they didn't seem to try to land a hit on Akihito when he had caught them by surprise. Instead they seemed pretty insistent on getting the little girl. Pushing those thoughts aside for later, Akihito was suddenly pulled to a stop by a slight tug from behind. Looking back, the little girl had pulled at his shirt again for attention. 

 

¨What's wrong? Cold?¨

 

Without a word, the girl turned in a direction, making Akihito follow behind in confusion. 

 

¨Ummm?¨

 

Still silent the girl kept walking. Unsure what to do with the heavy uncomfortable atmosphere, Akihito thought of a question.

 

¨So… What's your name?¨

 

However, Akihito could not hear her answer in time, before five men had come up from behind him. Locking his arms behind him, Akihito was restrained by a man in a black cloak. Unable to struggle free with the tight grip around his arms, he was forced to his knees on the ground and looked up. There the girl stood, a gray cloak strapped over her shoulder, with cold eyes she stared down at him. Smirking the girl tied her messed up hair into a bun and clasped a red robin clip to hold it up. 

 

¨Komadori Momo. It is a pleasure to meet a  _ person _ like you, Akihito. Or should I say  _ hybrid _ ?¨

 

***

 

¨Any news?¨

 

Silence replied to him making him sigh. It was the 10th time he had asked Kirishima that, and he was beginning to feel sorry for the man. Having to deal with someone like Asami, asking the same question over and over again, who knew what the answer was.

 

¨My apologies Asami-sama, however because of the festivals many merchants and tourists are coming in and out, making the search difficult.¨

 

Asami clicked his tongue in frustration. Night had already fallen and still there were no sightings of anyone who matched Akihito description. Even with a search going through the woods, there wasn't much to cover without actually getting lost yourself. Asami leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes to take a breather. He had been working on the reports and organizing the search teams at the same time, making him exhausted. Though it didn't show much on his face, Asami felt he was about to shoot the next merchant to leave town. 

 

It was true. With the festivals still going on every night, many tourists and merchants went in and out of the kingdom. This caused even more trouble for his men. With merchants and tourists to check and Akihito's search at the same time, everything was a mess in the castle.

 

Staring off into his thoughts, Asami reached over for his drink, only to find it empty. Sighing, he stood up and went to the side of his study where a small bar table was along the wall. Pouring his drink, he almost spilled some of the alcohol, when Kirishima suddenly burst into the room.

 

Setting the drink down, Asami motioned Kirishima to speak, signalling that his patient was thin. 

 

¨What do you have?¨

 

¨A letter...Asami-sama...it´s a letter from a group of people who call themselves a clan.¨

 

¨A clan? And what is this clan's name and what did they want to tell me in a letter?¨

 

¨Komadori.¨

 

At the sound of that, Asami froze.

 

_ Komadori _

 

It was a name that Asami thought he had erased long ago before he became king. The Komadori's were a small clan that was once made up of many talented people. They had the most beautiful voices, however, they also had very poor health. Because of their poor health, the Komadori's became obsessed with life and experiments on healing abilities. It was when they were kidnapping townspeople for experiments, that Asami acted. Rounding up at most 100 of his soldiers, Asami exterminated the Komadori's for their actions in order to keep the kingdom safe.

 

¨Can you find out where it was sent from?¨

 

¨It is very unlikely sir, however the letter contains information of Akihito.¨

 

At the sound of his boy's name, Asami had already taken the letter from Kirishima. 

 

´ _ Good evening, your highness~  _

_ We are the Komadori´s and may have something of yours. If you want your hybrid back safely and not cut open, please come as soon as possible. _

_ No promises if you're too late~´ _

 

_ Oh and no soldiers please. We wouldn't want bloodshed.¨ _

 

Crunching the paper in his hands, Asami's expression made Kirishima's palms sweat.

 

¨Kirishima, get my horse ready. When I leave, have Suoh's team follow behind. Make sure they are distant from me to avoid suspicions.¨

 

¨Yes sir. May I ask where you are headed to?¨

 

Asami was already heading out the door before he answered.

 

¨Where everything ended.¨

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep!  
> I know I said I would end the "My Summer Love" arc this chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing and before I knew it, I felt it was too much to just put in one chapter. Sorry to disappoint if you were waiting for the end of the arc. but I promise it will come...one day!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading till the end!


	8. My Summer Love Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Been a while LEL. Sorry for the REALLY late update. I tried very hard this week. lol But hope you like this chapter! Thanks for waiting for this fic to update! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Bless Delmire for beta-ing this chapter and for dealing with my errors!

The first thing Akihito recognized was a cross. He woke up on the floor with his head throbbing painfully. As his vision focused on his surroundings more, he found that his was in an abandoned church. The church was very old and had scorch marks on the walls. Akihito guessed it had been like that for at least 10 years. It seemed to be late morning outside judging by the light rays of light poking through the holes of the roof. After slowly struggling to his feet, he was greeted with a full blown pain throughout his whole body. Letting out a high yelp, Akihito fell to the floor once again. 

¨Uggghhh...¨

¨It would be better for you not move.¨

A voice came from the broken entrance of the church. There stood a man with a black cloak over his shoulders some covering his face, only leaving Akihito to see his brown eyes. Unable to move his body due to the pain, Akihito just lays there crippled on the altar of the church. He groans at how weak he appeared to the people around him.

“Don’t bother. You won’t be able to move a muscle with the drug we gave you.”

This time the voice was more of a higher pitch. ‘A girl.’ At that moment, the memory flashed back to Akihito. He gasped as he struggled to move himself to the side to be able to see where the second voice had come from.

At the south transept of the church, a girl with a red cloak and gray dress stood, keeping her eyes on Akihito. Her eyes showed only anger, making Akihito shudder with his ears and tails going down.

“I bet you’ll fetch a great price once we’re done with you. Maybe your fur can become a beautiful soft scarf.”

A man with an eyepatch appeared behind the girl, grinning. He wore a black cloak and had a sword on one side of his hip. 

“That’s not the plan Kaito.”

“Yeah yeah. I know Momo-Chan~”

Akihito lay there vulnerable. He would have made a run for it, if it weren’t for his whole body being numb. As he struggled to even sit up, pain crashed into him making him collapse once again.

Suddenly a hand brushed along his neck, making him shuddering in surprise. Akihito whips his head around meeting eye contact with deep brown eyes. 

“Hmmm.”

The man hummed in amusement observing Akihito as he circled the altar. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna make it, Feilong.”

“Hmm...I found some time to spare.”

“Ehhh…”

Akihito looked at the man who still stood observing him intently. He had long silky black hair that went down his back and wore traditional chinese clothing. The man was extremely beautiful and could pass as a woman if Akihito hadn’t heard his voice. 

Akihito could feel his whole body tremble as the man’s eyes ventured all over his body. Suddenly the man smirked and moved closer to where Akihito’s tail was. He brushed the palm of his hand onto the fluff and started to stroke it. At that moment, Akihito felt a wave of heat and he trembled at the touch. The man smirked, amused with Akihito’s reaction, and he went back beside the girl.

“Mind if I buy him?”

“Hm? I apologize Feilong, however he is needed for something else.”

“Oh? And what is he needed so importantly for you to reject my offer?”

The girl smirked, not taking her eyes off Akihito’s weak form.

“For the downfall of Asami Ryuichi.”

***

When evening fell, Akihito still lay on the altar unable to move. About three hours after he had woken up, the man called Kaito had given him a shot. Only after what seemed like 20 minutes, Akihito began to feel incredible pain whenever he tried to move a muscle. He was left alone with Kaito and the man by the entrance. Around the altar he lay on, were metal trays with medical equipment used for all kinds of surgery methods. Shuddering at the sight of the knives on one of the trays, Akihito refused to guess what they were for.

‘Ahhh~ I’m getting hungry.’

Akihito wriggled uncomfortably which sent an enormous amount of pain throughout his body. He let out a small yelp, denying the pain he had felt. At the sound of his small voice, Kaito came forward from his sit to inspect Akihito. He held a notebook on one hand and a pen in the other. He seemed to be taking note as he observed Akihito. 

“It’s surprising how a hybrid like you can go undetected.”

Akihito, confused with what the man had said, urged all his strength into moving his lips.

“Wh-what? H-hybrid?”

Unable to say anything more, Akihito only stared in confusion towards the man.

‘Hybrid? What’s that? I-I don’t know any hybrid?’

As if he knew what went through Akihito’s mind, the man smirked and closed his notebook. Leaning in until Akihito's eyes were only inches away from his, he softly whispered.

“It’s hilarious how much the king would do to hide you. A hybrid that can heal quickly, produce unique fur, and is incredibly adorable as you. ”

At the mention of Asami, Akihito remembered the gentleness the man gave him. How the man made him feel needed. How Akihito felt like he finally had a family. Akihito could feel his heart clenched and he shook his head in denial, tears welling up in his eyes.

“N-no...Asami wouldn’t...use me...like that.”

“What makes you so sure? You’ve only been in the castle for less than a week.”

At the mention of that Akihito faltered.

It was true. Akihito and Asami were never even suppose to cross paths in the first place. He didn’t know anything about the man. Not his family, his past, or even his interests. At the realization Akihito grew silent, accepting the fact that he was probably a toy to Asami.

“Hmm? You suddenly grew quiet.”

The man put down the notebook and headed to one of the metal trays along the side of the altar. He put on some gloves, a mask, and picked up a small surgical knife. After inspecting the sharpness of the silver under one of the lamps, Kaito headed towards Akihito who trembled in fear. 

“Don’t...touch...me!”

With how numb his body was, Akihito failed miserably trying to get out of reach from the man. 

Holding down Akihito’s weak struggles, the man slowly brought the knife gently down onto Akihito’s beautiful pale skin. As the sharp silver pierced through Akihito’s arm, crimson blood started to ooze over. Once the man brought the knife away from the small pool of blood that settled on Akihito’s skin, he observed the wound for a moment taking small notes. Satisfied, the man went back to clean the knife on the tray.

Akihito could only stare at his arm. He couldn't even move to stop the bleeding. The wound wasn’t that deep and not much blood was being lost, however, being so weak and unable to even move made Akihito feel helpless. 

Kaito then came back with a needle connected to a empty blood pack with a tube. He inserted the needle to Akihito’s other arm letting his blood fill up the pack. Akihito barely felt any pain with his body so numb.

“W-why…”

Akihito mumbled unable to say anymore, he stared at the man with an empty expression and tears in his eyes. 

Before Kaito could respond, he was interrupted by the clatter of the entrance door. In came Momo and a group of men behind her hauling in a cart of boxes. Once they had pulled in everything inside the church, Momo started ordering the men around to empty the boxes. As the men started to scramble, opening and moving around the church, Akihito smelled something unusual. Forcing his eyes to focus towards the center of the church, he caught a glimpse what was inside the boxes. Some boxes had some of metal shiny things and the others had some kind of red tubes with thin strings attached to it. 

Momo went towards one of the boxes and picked up one of the shiny metal-like sticks. Although it was shaped weirdly, the sight of the metal from the barrel shined in Akihito’s eyes. Suddenly he felt fear. Immense fear. Momo set her thumb onto the small lever on the back of the stick and pulled down which made a low click sound. Curiosity overcame Akihito and he put all his thoughts from the pain to one question.

“What...is that?”

Even though his voice came out small and raspy, Momo and Kaito seemed to have heard him. They both looked back at him. 

“A gun.”

‘Gun?’ Akihito thought in his head. As if to demonstrate the device, Momo held up the gun, pointing it almost directly at Akihito. Before Kaito could go and stop her, she had already shot the bullet. The sound was incredibly loud making everyone in the church jump. Akihito, who was already scared, was now frightened. Behind him the wood of the old church wall had a burnt hole one inch wide. Kaito rushed towards Momo and knocked the gun out of her hand. 

“Momo! Are you crazy?! We need him for research! He’s the only chance you have to live!”

‘Eh?’

Akihito searched through Momo’s expression. Her eyes had lost their shine, as if her will to live was gone. Kaito clicked his tongue as he picked up the gun and dropped it back in the box. All of a sudden, Momo fell to the ground and started to cough uncontrollably. After the coughing had stopped Akihito saw that her hands were covered in blood.

“Momo?!”

Kaito and the man beside the entrance door had rushed to her side, patting her back. 

“Did you skip your medication?”

“Shut up”

“Momo? You need to ta-”

“Shut up! I’m going to die anyways!”

All at once, realization hit Akihito.

“She’s going to die.”

Before he knew it, Akihito blurted out the words both men did not want to believe. The moment Akihito’s voice rang out, both men beside her turned their heads in his direction. An awkward silence settled upon them. With the low echos of the boxes being moved, Kaito scowled in denial. The man with the cloaked mask, got up, and walked back to his post in silence. 

“No way I’m dying.”

Momo staggered up to her feet with Kaito beside her trying to help her up.

“Not before you’re dead.”

Akihito felt it. Her eyes were heavy with bloodlust. Her expression alone showed how much hate was directed at Akihito. Unfortunately all Akihito could do was question that hate and tremble as he thought about what will happen to him.

***

Though the distance from the castle to the old abandoned church was not too long, those mere minutes riding there made Asami nervous. By the time he had reached the rusted gates of the entrance, Asami had slowed down, looking back to make sure his men were not seen. He had called Suoh, Kou, and Takato to back up with their teams only 15 minutes behind him. 

He scanned the area past the rusted gates. Dead grass circled the old church and the closest trees to the building were charred, leaving only skinny black trunks. Around the area of the dead grass was the green lush of the forest. Standing in center, the old dried building of the church stood.

After making sure everything was in place, Asami hopped off his horse and calmly patted him. Followed by a few breaths, Asami strode forward past the rusted gates, and walked up to the old abandoned building where his ‘pet’ was caged. 

***

Asami gently pushed the tall old wooden doors of the church, making a low creaking noise echo the building. As he calmly walked, the doors closed behind him with a loud thud. Behind him he noticed a man leaning against the wall next to the door frame. Being slightly cautious of the man behind him, he scanned the church. His breath stopped once his eyes laid on the figure on the alter. 

Laying there, with cuts all over his arms, was Akihito. At that moment, all calmness in Asami flew out the door. Without knowing, he was already speed walking through the aisle. As he got closer he saw that Akihito’s beautiful blonde fur was covered in dried blood. His ears and tail was full of dirt. His cuts weren’t that deep, but there were many. Asami quickly felt for the boy’s pulse and sighed in relief. 

“Never thought I would see the day, the great Asami Ryuichi would sigh in relief.”

At the sound of the voice, Asami turned his head meeting eye contact with Feilong. His expression deepened into a murderous gaze.

“Feilong. What are you doing here?”

Avoiding the question, Feilong looked over at the blonde boy who laid unconscious on the alter.

“I was surprised to find out that you kept this little thing at the castle.”

“Feilong. What and who I allow in my castle is my business. Now what I would like to wonder, is why the Emperor of Baishe here in Sion.”

Asami’s expression was stone hard and he was not amused with the sudden appearance of a long time ‘acquaintance’. Before Feilong could reveal any more, a man and a girl stepped out from the sides of the church with guns in their hands.

“Asami Ryuichi.”

Not showing any shock, Asami looked from the girl to the man. He smirked knowing the new device. It was a newly introduced killing weapon that many could not find.

“Well hello there. You must be the few Komadori’s that were left out of the fire.”

Suddenly a shot was fired in the building.

“Shut up! You? King?! You? Kind?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER!”

The girl’s hands were trembling as she tightly clutched the gun. With tears in her eyes she shouted out all her rage at the top of her lunges.

“IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU...If it weren’t for this.. Stupid.. Sickness...this disease.”

Suddenly the girl collapsed to her knees, dropping the gun as she coughed into her palm. Asami only stared not moving an inch. Feilong rubbed his head in irritation and walked towards her,picking up the gun. 

“I like how you shot knowing I was there.”

He clicked his tongue, waving the gun with his fingers, and headed towards the exit. He tossed the gun towards Asami, who caught it with ease.

“Do whatever you please with them, Asami. I was just called here for a shipment and saw that interesting thing. But since he’s yours, I guess I’ll head back for now.”

“Momo!”

At the sudden movement from the man from the side of the church, Asami quickly pointed the gun at him. The man with an eyepatch froze with both his hands up. 

“P-please. She’s dying. She needs help!”

Asami’s expression didn’t change. Nor did he move the gun away from the man. He continued to observe the man until his eyes noticed something. The man had blood on his hands. The sudden realization hit him. He cocked the gun, still pointing it at the man. 

“You’re the one that cut Akihito, am I right?”

At the mention of that, the man turned pale. 

“N-no...we were just… trying to draw blood. To see if it could help in any kind of way…”

Asami gave a murderous smirk.

“Didn’t you learn your mistakes after this long?”

Asami held his gaze and was about to end the man’s life until a small voice came out. The voice he came for.

“A-Asami?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are blessed!
> 
> Comment suggestions or any errors I missed to fix!
> 
> Thanks so much again!


	9. My Summer Love Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of My Summer Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* I am sososososo sorry for the VERY late update. There's been a ton of stuff happening with school and my family that I couldn't find the time to post. BUT I'm back guys! (for now)
> 
> THANK YOU TO THE MANY THAT STAYED AND READ (NEW OR OLD) AND HAVE WAITED PATIENTLY FOR THE UPDATES.
> 
> Thanks as always to Delmire for beautifully editing my horrible grammar and dealing with my messed up update schedules!

Because of the excessive amount of blood Kaito drew, Akihito had fainted from blood loss and felt sick to the stomach. After being woken by the ruckus of people talking and shouting, he was barely able to open his eyes enough to recognize the outline of Asami. The moment his eyes adjusted and he spotted the man, Akihito put all his power into calling the man’s name. 

“A-Asami?”

Akihito’s voice came out raspy, making his throat hurt. Although he was on the verge of losing his voice, Asami had clearly heard Akihito's call. The man turned his head towards where Akihito lay, letting Akihito see what Asami was doing. Asami was holding a gun on his right hand, pointing towards Kaito who was shielding Momo. 

Confused, Akihito forced his voice once again,“A-sami?”

Upon trying to move towards the man, a surge of pain hit Akihito making him yelp in pain. At Akihito’s yelp, Asami ignored the two in front of him and rushed towards his kitten. Feeling the warm grasp of Asami’s hands on his skin, Akihito relaxed, leaning in the man’s chest. Knowing he lost a great amount of blood, Akihito knew he didn’t have much time until he would pass out of blood loss. 

“Asami...She’s s-sick.”

Akihito’s hands clenched on Asami shirt as the man pulled the boy closer into his chest. Ignoring the pain he felt through his arms Akihito forced Asami to look at him in the eyes. 

“Asami! She. Needs. Help... Please.”

Suddenly Akihito felt tears form in his eyes. His heart hurt and he didn’t know why. His head hurt and his eyes burned as more and more tears fell. Deep down, he knew that this man would never use Akihito for his own good. He knew the man before him had a heart even though many people couldn’t see it. He knew that even though if he died, Asami would grant this one wish he wanted. Akihito knew the pain of feeling helpless. Feeling that no one else could know how you felt. The feeling of not even being alive when you really were.

Momo had a life. She had people in her life. And they didn't want her to go. Akihito could see how Kaito felt towards Momo and he knew Momo was not alone.

“Asami.”

Akihito once again looked deeply into Asami’s golden eyes. Determination and tears in his eyes.

~~~

When he heard Akihito’s voice echo through the church, Asami couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. His boy was alive. Asami rushed cautiously towards his kitten still having the two at gunpoint. Making sure to not keep his eyes off them, Asami felt Akihito’s skin and his wall crumbled. He quickly pulled the bloodied boy into his arms feeling the boy’s slow heartbeat.

“Asami... She’s s-sick.”

Noticing that the boy had lost too much blood, Asami quickly ripped part of his shirt to cover some of the cuts that decorated Akihito’s skin. Only then did Asami actually get a closer look at the state Akihito was in.

His kitten’s furry ears and tail was covered in dried blood and dirt. The boy’s beautiful white skin was too white. He was pale as a sheet and his eyes held a small spark that made Asami’s blood boil. He had cuts all over his arms and bruises on parts of his body. 

Rage consumed him. Before he knew it, he had brought up the gun in his hand and pointed it straight ahead to the man that shielded the girl.

However, before Asami had the chance to pull the trigger, Akihito hand yanked the man’s head only inches from his own. 

“Asami! She. Needs. Help... Please.”

Before Asami could question Akihito’s pity towards the girl, he was again caught by surprised by the spark in the boy’s eyes. His gaze didn't waver when making eye contact with Asami. They held firm with determination giving the answer to Asami without words.

As Asami slowly lowered his gun, Akihito finally relaxed back into Asami´s embrace. 

¨Yoh.¨

The man by the entrance moves from his post and walks towards Asami. Both Momo and Kaito looked half confused and shocked.

¨Asami-sama.¨

“Go back to Fei Long and make sure nothing gets out about Akihito being a hybrid.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

After Yoh bowed and left, Asami went to checking on Akihito’s injuries. A few seconds of Akihito struggling and arguing that he was fine, Asami then looked up back towards Kaito and Momo who stayed where they were. 

“My men will make sure you get to Fei Long’s kingdom safely. Over there, they may be more help in curing your sickness.“

Relief washed over their faces of hearing the news. Momo burst into tears of happiness while mumbling her gratitude at Asami. Once some of Asami’s men were in front of the church with horses to carry them back to the castle, Asami swiftly scooped up a protesting Akihito and proceeded back to their home. 

~~~

Two weeks passed since the Komadori incident. Now Akihito lay, bored and hungry, on the white fluffy bed. After Asami had carried him all the way to his room, he had bandaged all of Akihito’s cuts and prepared to make a mess out of him. Just remembering about it made Akihito’s head explode out of embarrassment. 

“Ughhh…”

Akihito rolled onto his back looking up to the ceiling of the master bedroom. There he saw the soft painted ceiling of an image of the vast greenery of the forest. Just staring at it made Akihito heart ache. He missed the forest. Although Asami made is really clear that the castle was now his home, Akihito still felt a small pull to go back to the forest. 

Akihito, still in his thoughts, gave out a long sigh. It was four hours since Asami left to a council meeting. Akihito had been told to stay inside the room until they were done. Although by now, Akihito would have already escaped and exploring the rest of the kingdom, Asami kept tight security around his room, making sure Akihito could not step out without being unnoticed. 

Almost at his limit, Akihito got up and bounced off the bed towards the window. Upon opening the window and breathing in the fresh air, Akihito gathered his breath and shouted. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

“You okay there kitten?”

Startled by the familiar deep chuckle behind him, Akihito quickly turned around meeting face to face with the man who left him there.

“Asami!”  
Akihito’s ears and tail shot up in alert as he eyed the man walking through the room. 

After a moment of silent glaring to one another, Akihito’s stomach suddenly let out a big growl surprising the blonde. Turning light pink because of his embarrassing stomach's call, Akihito quickly grabbed his stomach as if trying to cover the growl of his hunger. 

‘Damn it stomach! I was having a moment of finally winning against Asami!’

Pouting his way out of embarrassment, Akihito let out a small “hmph” of defeat. That was when Asami turned around and opened the door for them both.

“You must be hungry. Let’s go out for a change.”

Akihito’s hears shot up in excitement at the mention of finally going out, but shot back down as he noticed the smirk at the corner of Asami’s mouth.

“Hmph! FINALLY I get some fresh air.”

Akihito stomped his way out the door as he let his nose guide him out towards the food out in the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> HMU if you wanna chat!
> 
> http://ultrakekichi.tumblr.com/


End file.
